1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for weaving an elongated fabric, and more particularly, to the weaving of webbing, woven tapes, or ribbons of indefinite length and parallel edges comprises a set of warp yarns interwoven with two weft threads, wherein picks of the respective weft threads extend across the warps in alternating relation, and when at each edge of the fabric, loops of the two weft threads are linked together to form selvedges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On conventional needle looms the weft pick is inserted as a double pick from one supply package at one side of the loom, by virtue of its being threaded through the needle eye of an insertion needle which crosses the opened shed and dwells while a knitting latch needle either protrudes through the loop formed by the double pick, to pick up a catch thread and retracts, or picks up the loop formed by the double pick and retracts. The weft insertion needle then retracts and dwells while the shed changes and the beat up motion takes place. We can now describe the weft insertion motion as going from a full stop to its maximum speed, stopping, and then being retracted as it accelerates again to its maximum speed and the stops and the cycle is repeated to provide the insertion of one double pick.